Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XII/Flüstergras/Story-Kapitel 3
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » ...und damit heiße ich euch herzlich willkommen zum dritten Kapitel meines fantastischen Walkthroughs! Im letzten Kapitel haben wir zwei total nervige und ätzende Charaktere kennengelernt, für die wir heute genau die richtige Medizin bekommen – nämlich zwei total coole und abgefahrene Charaktere! Jer! Trinkt aus, Luftpiraten, yoho! Rabanastres Unterstadt ~ Erneuter Kriegsrat mit dem Checkeropa Seid ihr wieder zurück in Rabanastre, solltet ihr Penelo jegliche Ausrüstung, die ihr behalten wollt, abnehmen, bevor ihr zum alten Dalan in die Unterstadt geht. Vor seinem Haus nämlich kommt es zu einem Gespräch zwischen Vaan und Penelo, in dem Letztere zugibt, dass sie eigentlich sauviel Arbeit in Migelos Laden hat, aber trotzdem lieber mit Vaan rumgerannt ist, um ihm auf die Finger zu schauen. Also, jetzt frag ich mich doch ernsthaft, was das bitte für eine Freundschaft ist. Er beklaut sie und sie belügt und kontrolliert ihn. Aber was soll’s, immerhin rede ich hier von Vaan und Penelo ^^ Danach zieht das Mädel von dannen, nachdem Vaan ihr versprochen hat, heute nirgendwo mehr hinzugehen – ein Versprechen, welches zu halten er NIE im Sinn gehabt hat! Was für ein Spinnerduo! Geht nun zu Dalan und überreicht ihm euren Sonnenstein, damit sein Mondsichelstein dessen Kraft absorbieren kann. Doch mit dem Stein allein ist es natürlich noch nicht getan – Vaan muss ja auch wissen, wie er überhaupt in den Rabanastre-Palast reinkommt. Dazu soll er von Speicher Nr. 5 aus die Garamseys-Kanalisation betreten, um dort eine Treppe zu finden, die ihn schnurstracks in den Palast hineinführt. Dort soll Vaan dann ein Wappen, das einen Löwen zeigt, mit der Kraft des Mondsichelsteines füllen, um so Zugang zur geheimen Schatzkammer zu erhalten… Das alles klingt erschreckend simpel, nicht wahr? Als hätte man das Spiel für Leute programmiert, die mit der gleichen Intelligenz gesegnet sind wie Vaan *seufz* Doch bevor ihr euch auf den Weg macht, seid gewarnt: Heißt im Klartext: Wenn ihr noch irgendwas an Heilitems, Zaubern oder Ausrüstung kaufen wollt, dann tut das jetzt! Verlasst Dalans Haus und seht euch eine Szene aus der Garamseys-Kanalisation an, in der sich einige merkwürdige Gestalten rumtreiben… Lauft dann nach Norden zum Speicher Nr. 5, der schon auf der Karte verzeichnet ist und wo Kytes euch sehnsüchtig erwartet. Der Bengel öffnet euch jetzt nämlich einen neuen Weg zur Kanalisation, der Dalan zufolge zum Palast führt. Naja, erst verarscht er Vaan, und dann öffnet er die Tür. Tja, der Blondschopf bietet sich aber auch perfekt dafür an >D Da aber niemand weiß, was für finstere Kreaturen dort unten lauern, gibt Kytes uns der Vorsicht halber noch zwei Potions und vier Augentropfen mit auf unseren Raubzug. Jetzt wollen wir aber so langsam mal. Die Garamseys-Kanalisation Euer Ziel liegt im Norden der Kanalisation, wenn ihr aber erstmal nach Süden geht, könnt ihr mit etwas Glück einen Schatz finden. Dann aber geht's Richtung Palast ^^ Der richtige Weg ist gar nicht zu verfehlen, ihr müsst euch wirklich nur stumpf nördlich halten. Dabei solltet ihr aber auch die Sackgassen untersuchen, da es dort meist Schätze zu holen gibt. Zwar solltet ihr euch inzwischen kaum mehr vor Potions und Gegengiften retten können, aber was soll's. Immer nur her damit ;-) Zumal mit etwas Glück auch ein Allheilmittel und im Nordwesten des Wasserzulaufs Nord ein Magierkiller dabei sein kann. Tja, was soll ich sagen...? Nach zwei Gebieten mit unglaublich langweiligen und schwachen Monstern findet ihr schließlich auch schon die Treppe, die euch in den Königspalast führt. Das ging ja ganz schön schnell, und es ist echt noch niemand auf die Idee gekommen, auf diesem Wege einzubrechen? Ivalice muss ja voller Schwachköpfe sein... Wie dem auch sei. Wenn ihr euch nicht traut, kehrt ihr wieder zurück und führt ein mehr oder weniger friedliches Leben unter der Knute des Imperiums, ansonsten beobachtet ihr Vaan dabei, wie er in einem unglaublichen Affenzahn die Treppe hocheilt ^^ Rabanastres Königspalast ~ Über Helden und Eimerköpfe Die Szene wechselt nun zum Rabanastre-Palast, wo gerade die große Fete zu Ehren von Lord Vayne startet, als plötzlich zwei suspekte Gestalten die Bildfläche betreten... und dabei ein ganzes Stück cooler rüberkommen als Vaan und Penelo im ganzen Spiel >D Ihr selbst findet euch im Keller des Palastes wieder, wo ihr zunächst die Urne untersuchen solltet, da sie die Skizze des Rabanastre-Palastes enthält. Lasst ihr sie liegen, müsst ihr später ganze 100.000 Gil berappen, um die nachträglich zu erwerben. Also seid nicht so dumm wie Vaan ;-) Außerdem wird das Spiel euch beim Berühren des Speicherkristalls raten, einen zweiten Spielstand anzulegen, da ihr erstmal nicht mehr aus dem Palast rauskommt. Nötig ist das wirklich nicht, aber wenn ihr euch dadurch besser fühlt, verschwendet ihr ruhig noch etwas mehr Platz auf eurer Speicherkarte. Geht durch die Tür in die Kellerlagerhalle, deren Schätze weitere Heilitems bereithalten, und lauft nach Norden, wo eine Treppe nach oben führt. Da diese aber von einer imperialen Blechdose bewacht wird, scheitert Vaan bei dem Versuch, in die obere Etage zu gelangen... Sprecht dann den Seek an, der die Szene beobachtet hat, und er bietet euch eure Hilfe an. Ihr sollt mit 15px die Wache zu euch rufen, die dann vom Seek abgelenkt wird. Dann könnt ihr unbemerkt die Treppe hochlaufen... Merkwürdig nur, dass der Soldat sich ernsthaft mit „Eimerkopf“ ansprechen lässt... *kopfschüttel* thumb|230px|left|grün = Soldaten orange = Löwenwappen In der Säulenhalle müsst ihr nun ein kleines Rätsel lösen: Ihr müsst das Löwenwappen finden, es mit dem Licht im Mondsichelstein erfüllen und dann die Schatzkammer aufsuchen – freilich ohne euch dabei erwischen zu lassen. Wenn das passiert, landet ihr wieder am Anfang der Säulenhalle, was letzten Endes kein wirkliches Drama ist, aber nun gut. Wie ihr dem Bild links entnehmen könnt, stehen die Blechdosen alle so doof herum, dass ihr eure Aufgabe nicht ohne Weiteres erfüllen könnt. Daher gilt es, sie abermals mit 15px zu euch zu lotsen, wobei sie euch dann verfolen werden. Da die Typen aber alle maßlos faul sind, geben sie die Verfolgung schon an der nächsten Kreuzung wieder auf, wo sie dann verweilen werden. Lauft erstmal nach Osten, vorbei an einem (nutzlosen) Falkenwappen, und ruft die Wachen zu euch. Rennt zurück zur Kreuzung und biegt dann nach Süden ab; nun könnt ihr ungehindert zum Löwenwappen laufen und dieses mit dem Mondsichelstein aktivieren. Positioniert euch dann südlich der Eimerköpfe, die ihr eben rumgescheucht habt, und lotst sie noch weiter nach Süden. Ebenso lockt ihr auch die anderen beiden Wachposten in der Westhälfte eine Kreuzung weiter nach Süden, bevor ihr den östlichen Korridor hochlauft, dann ganz im Norden nach Westen abbiegt und schnurstracks auf den geheimen Weg zur Schatzkammer zulauft. Übrigens ist dieser Lösungsweg nicht der einzig mögliche; es gibt noch mehrere andere, die aber alle darauf hinauslaufen, dass ihr entweder den östlichen oder den westlichen Nord-Süd-Korridor von Soldaten befreit ;-) Untersucht das schwache Leuchten, um den Geheimgang zu betreten. Dort findet ihr hinten eine auffällige Wand, die sich, nachdem ihr gegenüber von ihr einen Schalter betätigt habt, als Tür zur Schatzkammer herausstellt! Jer! Dort tobt sich Vaan nun mächtig aus, wobei er ziemlich merkwürdige Geräusche von sich gibt o.O Achja, er findet auch noch einen schicken Stein, der in einer Statue versteckt war und sehr wertvoll zu sein scheint. Zumal die zwei suspekten Gestalten von eben plötzlich auf der Matte stehen und den Stein auch haben wollen o.O Nur leider kann der Typ noch so heldenhaft und seine Begleiterin noch so sexy angezogen sein, es ändert nichts daran, dass Vaan in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit das Weite sucht und dabei seine Beute, den Göttinnen-Maginit, mitnimmt. Ihr stellt fest, dass haufenweise Soldaten aufgeregt rumrennen, aber offenbar kein Interesse daran haben, sich um einen Dieb wie Vaan zu kümmern... Lauft nun die Große Treppe hoch, um den Grund dafür zu erfahren: Die merkwürdigen Gestalten, die sich vor Kurzem noch in der Garamseys-Kanalisation rumgetrieben haben, sind ebenfalls in den Palast eingebrochen und werden nun von den Archadianern bekämpft. Diese fahren dabei ganz große Geschütze auf, wie etwa das Luftschiff Ifrit, das mal eben einen Haufen Leute grillt... Inzwischen ist der suspekte Typ Vaan gefolgt, der vor ihm wegzulaufen versucht. Dabei tauchen auch noch Soldaten auf, die wir jetzt nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen können, aber zum Glück ist ja der Held dieser Geschichte vor Ort und rettet uns den Hintern, indem er mit Vaan einfach runterspringt und dann von seiner sexy Begleiterin auf ihrem coolen fliegenden Motorrad abgefangen wird. Schließlich stürzt das Teil aber ab... Garamseys-Kanalisation, Teil 2 Tja, das coole fliegende Motorrad ist hinüber, also müssen wir wohl wieder durch das Modderwasser der Garamseys-Kanalisation waten. Aber erst, nachdem sich die zwei suspekten Gestalten vorgestellt haben. Vaan ist total aus dem Häuschen, als er erfährt, dass Fran und Balthier Luftpiraten sind, will er doch so unbedingt selbst mal einer werden. Die Beiden kümmern sich aber herzlich wenig darum, dass sie nun einen treuen Fan haben, stattdessen weist Balthier ihn zurecht, damit der kleine Dieb auch brav das tut, was er ihm sagt – schließlich wollen wir ja alle heil hier rauskommen. Lauft ihr am Speicherkristall vorbei, folgt mal wieder ein Tutorial – diesmal erklärt Balthier die Gambits. Wie bereits mal erwähnt, sind das die Verhaltensweisen eurer Pappnasen im Kampf, die ihr nun jederzeit und nach Lust und Laune umschmeißen könnt. Außerdem sind auf euren Lizenzbrettern nun Bonus-Gambit-Lizenzen verfügbar, mit denen ihr einem einzelnen Charakter bis zu zwölf Gambits geben könnt. Also, bastelt euch tolle Einstellungen zurecht, und schon könnt ihr bequem dabei zusehen, wie Vaan & co. ihre Gegner ganz allein kaputthauen. Für den Anfang empfehle ich: #''Einen Gefährten → Phönixfeder'' #''Gefährte mit TP < 70% → Vita/Potion'' (nur für Fran) #''Gegner im Blickfeld → Angriff'' Ferner empfehle ich gerade bei Charakteren, die eine Schusswaffe tragen (was ja nicht zwangsläufig Balthier sein muss, da habt ihr alle Freiheiten der Welt), die Freischaltung der Schwarzmagie-Lizenz 1, damit Feuer im Kampf bereitsteht. Und, was auch noch ziemlich cool ist: Ihr könnt nun selbst bestimmen, wie viele Charaktere am Kampf teilnehmen und wer diese sind. Wenn ihr Bock habt, könnt ihr also beispielsweise nur mit Fran durch die Kanalisation rennen. Ist jetzt nicht unbedingt empfehlens-, aber erwähnenswert. Und zu guter Letzt noch ein kleiner Tipp von mir: Macht niemals einen Gefährten, der mit einer Fernwaffe ausgerüstet ist, zum Gruppenführer! „Geist“ und „Kampfpudding“ sind resistent gegen abwehrunabhängig schadende Waffen wie z. B. Schusswaffen! *''→ Zur Gegnerliste'' }} Ihr werdet zwangläufig über ein paar Leichen stolpern; wenn ihr sie untersucht, erzählt Balthier kurz, was eigentlich im Palast los war. Die merkwürdigen Gestalten, die dort eingebrochen sind und von der Ifrit teilweise gegrillt wurden, waren dalmascanische Widerstandskämpfer, die den neuen Konsul Vayne ganz schnell wieder absägen wollten, was der aber in typischer Villain-Manier vorausgesehen hatte... Bewegt eure Hintern nach Süden in die Flusskontrollsektion Ost, wo ihr östlich von euch die Urne mit der Karte der Garamseys-Kanalisation finden könnt. Dann lauft ihr weiter in südliche Richtung, wobei ihr auch diesmal nicht vergessen solltet, die kleinen Sackgassen auf mögliche Schätze zu untersuchen. Apropos, in der Hauptkanalsektion 11 könnt ihr mit einem glücklichen Händchen ein Langschwert finden. Zwei Gebiete nach dem Beginn eurer feuchtfröhlichen Tour befindet ihr euch in der Pegelkontrollsektion Ost, wo ihr vom Speicherkristall Gebrauch machen solltet, bevor ihr weiterlauft. Nun taucht nämlich eine junge Dame auf, die wir beim Überfall auf den Palast gesehen haben und die nun von imperialen Blechdosen bedroht wird. Zwar kommt sie sehr tough rüber, als sie mal eben einen der Imperialen zersäbelt, doch schnell merkt sie, dass sie insgesamt ziemlich mies dasteht. Da kommt Vaan auf den Trichter, auch mal diese „Held dieser Geschichte“-Nummer ausprobieren zu wollen, und hilft der Dame, den Feind niederzuknüppeln >D Der Kampf ist ziemlich langweilig, weshalb ich ihm keine Bossbox widme. Einfach schön draufhauen ^^ Habt ihr es überstanden, bedankt sich die Dame für die Hilfe, während Vaan anfängt, mit ihr zu plauschen o.O Ganz schön mieser Zeitpunkt... Na gut. Die toughe Lady hört jedenfalls auf den Namen Amalia und ist ganz schön erstaunt, als sie plötzlich Vaans Göttinnen-Maginit in seiner Hand aufleuchten sieht. Der prahlt dann damit, dass er den Klunker gestohlen hat, worüber die Dame aber irgendwie not very amused ist... Tja, Vaan kann eben mit Frauen umgehen wie... ein Fisch mit einem Fahrrad. Offensichtlich hat Amalia zwar was gegen Diebe, aber dennoch beschließt sie, sich uns kurzzeitig anzuschließen. Damit haben wir also unseren ersten von mehreren Gastcharakteren dieses Spiels, zu denen Balthier wieder ein kleines Tutorial vom Stapel lässt. Ich fasse mich kurz: Gäste agieren als vierter Charakter eurer ansonsten maximal dreiköpfigen Mannschaft, aber ihr könnt sie in keinster Weise kontrollieren. Hin und wieder benutzen sie auch Items – Amalia beispielsweise agiert unter anderem nach der Gambit Gefährte mit TP < 50% → Potion –, nehmen diese aber aus ihrem eigenen Inventar. Wenn Amalia euch also heilt, lässt sie dabei eure Potions in Ruhe. Gebt der Pappnase, die ihr mit einer Schusswaffe ausgerüstet habt (falls vorhanden), auf jeden Fall eine Gambit, die sie Feuer auf den Gegner zaubern lässt. Bei den anderen Charakteren könnt ihr das auch gerne machen, bevor es dann schließlich zum Wasserzulauf Süd und damit zum ersten halbwegs anspruchsvollen Bosskampf geht ^^ Untersucht, nachdem ihr erstmals in den Genuss der hochepischen Siegesfanfare gekommen seid, die Sackgassen hier, um euch mit einem Dolch und einem Lederschild beglücken zu lassen. Kehrt danach zurück zum Speicherkristall, um euch frisch zu machen, dann geht es weiter zur Pegelkontrollsektion West. Ab hier trefft ihr gelegentlich auf Geister, welche eure ersten Untoten des Spiels sein dürften und welche sich, wie nahezu jeder andere Untote in Final Fantasy, mit Vita und anderem heilenden Zeugs besiegen lassen. Prügelt euch zum Zentralen Schleusenbecken und nutzt dort den Speicherkristall. Wenn ihr nämlich die Endklärsektion betretet, in der Vaan kürzlich noch trainiert hat, trefft ihr nämlich mal nicht auf drei harmlos-nervige Werratten, sondern auf ein... Feuerpferd? Wieso zur Hölle turnt ein Feuerpferd durch eine Kanalisation?? Bitte, das macht doch nun wirklich keinen Sinn! Diesmal bleibt nach dem Kampf keine Zeit für eine epische Siegesfanfare, da die Gruppe nämlich von einem Haufen Blechdosen – unter dem Kommando von Vayne höchstpersönlich – festgenommen wird. So ein Mist... in Rabanastres Unterstadt sieht Penelo auch noch, dass Vaan abgeführt und, als er rumnervt, auch noch bewusstlos geschlagen wird. Sie kriegt sich nicht mehr ein vor Sorge und will zu ihm eilen, wovon Balthier sie aber abhält. Nicht, dass sie auch noch Ärger bekommt... Er überreicht ihr dann noch ein Taschentuch, das sie nach Lust und Laune vollrotzen darf, bevor ich dieses irgendwie viel zu lang geratene Kapitel auch endlich mal beenden kann o.O Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *The Garamsythe Waterway *Boss Battle « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFXII)